


Hogwarts Vacation

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ice Cream, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione travels with The Doctor and finds an unexpecting surprise when they arrive at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Hogwarts Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Christmas in July fic fest. I picked the pairing 12th Doctor/Hermione Granger. I came up with this story. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling hprarebingocard square: "Time Travel is allowed only to find your soulmate."
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was in the mood for Ice Cream, and it was nearing summer. She was doing research in the T.A.R.D.I.S. library. Hermione and The Doctor were getting along splendidly, and she wanted to celebrate their year together at an ice cream parlor in the Scottish highlands. 

She had left him little clues and hints. All over the T.A.R.D.I.S. And not once got lost in the vastness of the ship.

The Doctor mildly scolded her when she ran out of breath, coming into the control room. But then he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Is everything all right? Love?"

"Just a little bit homesick for home. It's nearing summer. Wouldn't you like to see Hogwarts in the summertime?" she hinted.

She wrapped her arms around The Doctor's neck. Waiting for his answer. "Well, just so happens that the T.A.R.D.I.S. is heading back towards Hogwarts. She sensed your need somehow and suggested the trip. Ice cream does sound good."

Hermione hugged him tightly. The Doctor got used to hugs after Clara had left him. He felt a little bit sad thinking of her. But Hermione had helped fill the void. She was as adventurous as he was.

But nothing had him floored when they accidentally either ate or drank amortentia in food or drink one Yule night…  
"Hermione, are you sure about this? I am older than you…" The Doctor tried to reason with the brilliant witch who was kissing him and stripping him down in her chambers.  
"Age is a number Doctor. This isn't my first time, and let's go with it." she purred in his ear, feeling his hardness in her hand as she massaged his cock.  
"Damn, it's been a long time." He had finished pulling off the rest of his clothes. Seeing that Hermione already leaned back on the bed, beckoning for him to join her.  
He slowly pounced on Hermione, wanting to fully enjoy the moment. He tried to ignore the potion that was raging in his system. Ignoring the warning signs that this was all wrong and living a little. He was selfish and didn't want Hermione to leave him. So he made her vow when they were in the throes of passion.  
"Hermione, love, I haven't felt like this with other companions. Will you be my one true mate?" His Scottish voice spoke volumes in her ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Yes, Doctor, fuck me now!" he felt the magic wash over them as his hands wrapped around her naked, undulating body. She used her inner muscles to squeeze his cock into orgasm, and Hermione followed. Both collapsed on the bed, panting softly...

The Doctor had a grin on his face after relieving that beautiful memory. Sure he missed River, Clara, and the others, but Hermione was here and now. He heard the T.A.R.D.I.S. stop and assume that they had reached their destination.

"Hermione, we are here!" he exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed her bag and followed him out. They were in time for the Hogwarts feast to celebrate Yule.

"What year is this? I don't want to encounter myself." Hermione murmured softly as she wrapped her arms around his.

"2020, I think after the pandemic crisis. I assure you, my love, we are safe here and that your double isn't here. And time travel is allowed only to find your soulmate..." his voice drifted off when they heard someone calling out her name. The Doctor realized Hermione didn't understand the last part as she was eager to see The Headmistress again.

"Minerva! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging The Headmistress, and then Hermione recognized Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape? Yours suppose to be…" her voice drifted off, feeling faint, The Doctor caught her in his arms. 

Severus was shocked to receive a glare from The Doctor. "You supposed to have told her!" He hissed pointing a finger at The Doctor.

"We might have been a slight off in coordinates. But you were dead at the time!"

"Now, is not the time to discuss this situation! Behave! The pair of you! The Doctor will take Hermione to her chambers. I'm sure she'll be fine after I explain everything to her." Minerva shooed The Doctor away to try to calm Severus down.

Severus was practically seething by the time Minerva settled him down at the table in The Great Hall. "Severus, it was for the best."

"But...she...he...the amortentia was meant for me."

Minerva looked at him sideways and slapped him on the head. "Severus, shame on you! You need to explain it to her at once! And perhaps keep this in mind." She pushed a book towards him, and he squinted at the title: Powerful Triads.

Severus took a gulp of his coffee, wishing it was something more substantial after reading the book in its entirety. He was ready to leave the teaching part of him behind to join The Doctor and Hermione on their travels. Just to keep Hermione from getting hurt or too mischievous in their adventures.

He thought, _Fuck this, what would Lucius do? I know he and Cissy are away on vacation. But bloody hell, he should've owled Hermione that I was recovering at the Manor. Damn him_ , he was in a foul mood all over again when he pushed the door open and saw The Doctor pacing.

Severus quickly calmed himself down, seeing the summery decorations and reminded himself that Hermione's favorite thing was ice cream and books. He just happened to have a fridge installed in his chamber and stocked it with her favorite ice cream: double dark swirl chocolate.

"I think this would bring her around Doctor, and please take a look at this," Severus spoke quietly, handing The Doctor the book as Severus peeled the lid back on her favorite ice cream, waving it under her nose.

Hermione sniffed. Recognizing the flavor of one of her favorite ice creams. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked around watching the Doctor reading a book and Severus had her ice cream in his hand.

She rose up, accepted the offering, and ate it. Relishing the flavor. "Goddess, I've missed this!"

"You know we can have a fridge installed on the T.A.R.D.I.S. at any time." The Doctor spoke quietly after finishing reading the book. "And Severus, you may join us on our travels!"

Severus' smile spoke volumes as he eagerly gathered his things together for their adventures. 

"Well, Hermione, what do you say about your early Christmas present, hmmm…" The Doctor's voice trailed off as he held the book out to her.

She nearly spewed her scoop of ice cream out of her mouth when she read the title: _Powerful Triads._

"Well, we'll take it one day at a time," she smiled back at The Doctor.


End file.
